crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
Firearms
'Firearms '''is a skill in ''Crackdown ''and ''Crackdown 2. This skill involves the use of guns and bullet-mounted turrets, such as the Agency Buggy, and the mini gun variation of the Helicopter. It increases by simply shooting and killing thugs and freaks with bullet based weapons. The UV shotgun in Crackdown 2 also improves the firearms skill. Weapon Availabilty A list of known weapons, classified by level at which they are available. The bracket has a brief description of the weapon: Crackdown 2 Level 1+ * Agency PD-SMG (General Purpose SMG) * Agency AT-PL (Directed Energy) * Ingalls X80 XGS (SMG with decent range) * Agency AT-50HMG (Very powerful MG) * Agency AT-40 Flacker (Explosive Projectives) * Agency AT-RPG 40 (Unguided rocket launcher) * Agency AT-UV 40 (Powerful UV light) Level 2+ * Dempsey 190-A (Powerful auto shotgun, with decent capacity) * Harlington MG-90 A (God power and range medium machine gun) * Agency MS-2 (Powerful auto shotgun, with decent capacity and rate) * Ingalls AL-107 (High power and recoil) * Agency MA-4 C (Stable Assault Rifle) * Watson HE-20 (Low range grenade launcher) * Watson HE-30 (Medium range & power rocket launcher) Level 3+ * Agency MA-41 S (Accurate Sniper Rifle) * Bastion SX1A .50 (Very powerful sniper rifle, with decent range) * Agency Harpoon - CA2 (The second iteration of the Agency Harpoon weapon) * Agency MA-4 PDW (Powerful PDW) * Agency DEW-A1 (The Agency's first UV weapon) * Harlington MG-120 (High power and far range heavy machine gun) Level 4+ * Agency MA-41 S (Very powerful semi-auto large gauge shotgun) * Agency DEW-A4 (The Agency's improved UV weapon - has similar qualities to the MA 1B) * Agency DEW-A5(The pinnacle of the Agency's directed energy weaponry) * Watson HE-120 (Very powerful guided rocket launcher with good range) * Agency WHE-20a (Very powerful guided multiple rocket launcher with good range) Level 5+ guns * Agency MA-1B .50 (Extreme power & recoil) * Agency MA-1B .50 (Very powerful sniper rifle, with good range) Fast Skill Gain Methods Crackdown *Typically attempt to kill as many faction members in an areas as possible, and wait for the Hit Squads to come after you. Crackdown 2 *Typically attempt to kill as many faction members in an areas as possible, and wait for the Hit Squads to come after you. *Begin a tactical assault to ensure a steady stream of Cell forces to eliminate, when almost complete - leave the immedaite area, to fail the Tactical Assault. You can restart the assault and have more enemies spawn at your location. *Have the UV Shotgun equipped. You can kill multiple Freaks with its light, or you can use its knockback power to push cars into Cell. Better yet, you can use the weapon while on buildings to blast enemies off the roof and into the street below. *If you have an Agency Buggy, you can use its mounted minigun on Freaks. This and any drifting and roadkill you do is a great way to increase firearms and driving. *Using the Agency Helicopter (with mounted machine guns) you will be able to make low strafing runs over roads filled with Freaks. The helicopter can be reached early on in the game by using the Mag and Supercar exploit. Category:Gameplay Category:Skills